


Worth the Wait

by HeroFizzer



Category: Rumble Roses (Video Games)
Genre: Amazon, F/M, Muscle Worship, POV Second Person, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: You and Reiko agreed to spend the month apart while she gets ready for her first title defense against Killer Khan. She looks like a whole other person now, and once the match is over, one way or another you'll be ready to pamper her until she feels good. (Commissioned)
Kudos: 2





	Worth the Wait

"Hey, come on! I know you want to hype me up for the fight but we're close to the entrance right now..."

You couldn't help yourself as Reiko made her way up the stairs to the entrance ramp, standing behind the curtain as she waited for her cue. She had never looked so good in months, and you had to get a feel for her muscles.

"Rowdy" Reiko as she was called in the ring had been anticipating this sort of action for months, as the opponent in her first defense of the Rumble Roses Championship was noticeably tough. Killer Khan worked her way through the ranks with ease, grappling with other potential candidates such as Miss Spencer and Becky. With her aggressive high speed style of wrestling, there was concern from the champ that she might not be able to match her in velocity.

As Reiko's boyfriend and manager, you felt that she was going to have to outdo Khan in another fashion; strength. Having extra muscle mass would likely slow her down, but that was why you suggested it so early. Once she had the right build, she could start working on her speed, adjusting to her new size within the confines of the squared circle.

There were some consequences to the heavy training regimen, of course. As she saw this match as the most important in her career thus far, her attention needed to be on the bout. You weren't allowed to please her until after the fight, and so far you had committed to those terms. But seeing her in her wrestling gear and how the sweat on her skin made those muscles shine, it was hard to resist giving them a feel.

"Sorry," you said with a nervous laugh, "it's just been so long since we touched..."

"Just be careful," Reiko said, holding her wrestling strap over her shoulder, "I need to keep my focus. Killer Khan can't walk away with this after how hard I worked to get it from Lady X's hands..."

"Yeah, that was a struggle for sure," you said, "hopefully you can still show you're worthy of the title."

"I just hope you're right about this," Reiko said, still nervous about her predicament, "but I should be just fine with you in my corner."

You nodded, hearing the roar of the crowd on the other side of the curtain, waiting anxiously for the main event to begin. Looking out the corner of your eye, you saw Killer Khan making her way up the steps, leering between the two of you. The glare showed that she was extremely serious about this fight, with no words uttered at Reiko, even as she stuck her hand out for showmanship.

"Best of luck out there..." Reiko kept her hand extended, but it wasn't working. Killer Khan kept her gaze on the title, demonstrating she didn't care who was in her way, as long as she had that strap around her waist.

"That...will be mine." That was all Khan growled, even running her thumb against her throat as a threat to the champion. Reiko was still nervous, but you did all you could to assure her that things were going to be just okay.

The tension between the wrestlers was broken when Khan's music began to play. With the crowd showering her with boos the second she hit her cue to head down the ramp, she made it clear that she had no concern what they thought of her, so long as she walked out of the arena with the gold around her waist. Once she was in the ring, she began to pace around, with the ref holding her back so her opponent could have a reasonable and respectable entrance as well.

With the music blaring over the PA system, Reiko made her way out, standing proudly with the belt around her waist. You stood behind her, hopeful and proud as she took a stand before the audience in preparation of her title defense. She made an energetic run for the ring, running past the audience as they rooted her on. You kept your distance from the ring, ensuring that Reiko and Khan had a fair fight, even if the contender was looking to be anything but.

With the opponents announced and the title handed off to the ref, the fight had started on bad terms with Khan rushing Reiko and pressing her onto the mat, with the Killer kneeling over her. She bashed away at the champion repeatedly, growling in frustration as the Rowdy one tried to block off the unfair assault. Even if you were trying to stay distant, it was hard not to with you could keep Khan from acting so unfairly. But this was Reiko's match; you had to let her show she could hold her ground for this fight.

Reiko managed to shove Khan off of her, wiping her forehead off out of fear that the constant clawing might have opened up her skin. Thankfully, no blood had been drawn, but at least now the champion knew what sort of tactics her opponent was willing to resort to. Standing up, Reiko grabbed Khan by the arm, whipping her into the ropes. Khan managed to hit the brakes and reverse the attempt, but thanks to the extra muscle she found it was increasingly difficult to shift the weight around. Instead, Reiko pulled Khan towards her, holding her arm out for a harsh clothesline that knocked the contender to the mat.

For the next minute, Reiko had the upper hand over Killer Khan, showing how her newfound strength worked in her favor. She may not have the aggression the contender had in previous bouts, but she showed the power behind her muscle with great ease. However, when Killer Khan had been whipped into a corner, she used her speed to get out of the way of a Reiko shoulder tackle, causing the champion to go through the ropes, avoid the turnbuckles, and hit her neckline against the ring post.

For the next five minutes, Reiko was put at a disadvantage. Killer Khan managed to pull out all the stops against her, and you held your tongue to try and stay away from the bout itself. You knew the champ had to edge out of this on her own, though you did your best to encourage her to get back up.

Khan brought out several attacks that brought Reiko down on her back, with the ref ready to count to three. Each pinball was nearly the end for your girlfriend, but thankfully she had enough stamina to keep going. Every near fall made Killer Khan all the more upset, anxious to keep the stronger Hinomura down long enough to get the victory and the title. Desperation was settling in, and she began to bring out the most dastardly of tactics.

There were a few bright spots for Reiko sprinkled throughout the bout, gaining favor in the upper hand. It seemed as if Khan was working hard against her, managing to steal away the advantage any way she could. One instance came when Khan flew off the top turnbuckle, rolled her body over Reiko's back, and flipped her over into another pinfall attempt. Reiko only kicked out at one, but the contender was showing she was willing to pull on the tights if it meant getting an easy victory.

Another such excuse to work like the heel was for Killer Khan to grab Reiko into a chokehold from behind, using the ropes to put more pressure on the champion. You saw this as the dirty tactic it was but refused to stoop to her level. But there was one thing you could do.

In the hopes of riling the crowd behind your girlfriend, you slammed your palms down on the mat in a slow rhythm, which caused the audience to follow suit. You pounded faster, with the crowd reacting in kind until their cheers and applause grew louder. It was enough to get Reiko back to her feet, slowly but surely, with Killer Khan being brought from the ropes for her advantage. The champ then elbowed Khan's abdomen on repeat until she let go of her neck, allowing the Rowdy one to wrap her arms up and throw her over her head with a German suplex. You sighed with relief, but the fight wasn't over just yet, and there was still some work Reiko had to put in to retain her title.

With some newfound energy, Reiko managed to get the upper hand easily, putting as much power behind every move as she could against Killer Khan. You rooted the champion on, excited and hyped to see her in such an energetic state, even pausing to showboat for the audience briefly. It was only long enough to keep from distracting herself, as she refused to let the contender get any more chances to cheat. And finally, it was time to end the show, for the champion to leave her mark on the Killer and show her that it isn't her time yet to claim the title from her.

The Rowdy one started making her way to the nearest corner while her opponent was down, ready to hit one of her finishing moves. It was just as she turned around to perch herself in preparation that Khan's eyes began to blink to life, but you noticed she wasn't moving. You tried to shout to Reiko before she could leap, aware that the contender was playing possum. Worse, as she had never tried to hit the move since her muscle gain, it made her trajectory a little harder to aim, with Khan rolling out of the way of the impact. Reiko tucked her elbows and knees in with enough time to brace the impact, but it still hurt pretty harshly on her body.

That left her open for another attack from Killer Khan, who sized up Reiko as she started to get up. She was preparing to hit a buzzsaw kick at the champion, looking to take her head off her shoulders and make for one final pinfall. Reiko got on one knee, looking up to see the opponent ready to strike, and acting purely on instinct acted in kind; she ducked the kick that was waiting for her, causing Khan to stumble. Reiko then took advantage of the moment, hoisting the pivoted Khan onto her shoulders, laying her back on them in a torture rack position. With as much strength as she could give, Reiko spun Khan over her shoulder, dropping her down to the floor in a sitting powerbomb position, which the audience could hear reverberate in the arena as the Killer's back hit the mat.

And three seconds later, the fight was over.

You slid into the ring, giving Reiko a long awaited hug that everyone in the audience got to see. The championship was handed back to the exhausted wrestler, who took some time to realize she had even won the match. She was exhausted, with her sweat and tears left behind in the ring this evening, and all of it was worth it for another day as Rumble Roses champion.

##

“I'm so exhausted...”

The show was long over. Reiko had won the championship match, retained her title, and had a little bit of rest before the next show, which was tomorrow night. Thankfully, she didn't have any matches scheduled, so she could merely make an appearance or two and take a break from such a rough fight.

And exhausted was right on Reiko's part; in the last half hour since the fight ended, she barely moved from the couch in her 'locker room', which was really just a special room set up especially for her as her status as champion. She was sore, bruised, and beaten, and in spite of everything Killer Khan failed to deliver in the fight, she could barely feel the urge to move a muscle.

That's what you were there for, of course, as you massaged the bruises and muscle pains out of Reiko, who moaned in pleasure as you rubbed away at her neckline. “All worth it in the end, honestly...” you said to her.

“I know, but ugh...even after I get a good night's sleep, I'm going to just stay in the hotel's bed for hours on end. Maybe you can reschedule our flight and everything?”

“I can do that if you want,” you said, feeling a bulge slowly rise up while you touched at Reiko's sweaty muscles. You were enjoying this means of relaxing the champion, especially as she started to undress from her wrestling gear. “It's just, we kind of need to get you back to the hotel soon. I know you can barely move, but we can't stay at the arena overnight.”

Reiko laughed at that. “No, you're right, we should get back there. But...mmm, I could use a quick shower...”

“You sure you don't want to wait until we get to the room?”

“Not really...” groaned the wrestler as you kneaded into a particular joint. “But if they're trying to kick us out now, we might as well get ready to go...”

After helping her out of her gear and into some more casual clothes, you helped Reiko out of the arena, driving her and the championship belt back to the hotel. She may have sounded worn out after what must have been twenty minutes of wrestling, but the fact she spotted your bulge in her weary state, even rubbing her fingertips over your lap as you drove, you had a feeling she had caught a second wind, wanting to finally let out the stress of the previous month out.

You grinned, looking forward to that means of action.

##

You and Reiko barely took two steps into the hotel room before she pinned you against the wall, waggling her eyes at you with the vibe of a woman going “ara ara” without saying as such. She brought her lips onto yours, moaning into your mouth as you helped her out of her casual attire. She dropped her gym bag on the floor, with the room's door closing behind you. It was late at night, with most staying at the hotel likely passed out and sleeping peacefully.

They may be in for a rude awakening.

Reiko was completely naked, with your eyes fixated on her muscle and how sweaty she was following the fight. Even with the low lighting of the room, you could see it glistening, with the wrestler flexing just a slight bit. You thought about how badly you wanted to touch her, worship the work she put into the last month, show how much you appreciate her effort...so you did.

You pressed your lips into Reiko's skin, humming as you reached for her breasts. You gave one of them a firm squeeze, hearing the champion purr in delight. Your fingers made their way down her torso, feeling up her abs and the ridges that formed after all the hard work that went into them. But that wasn't your aim, as you rubbed your fingertips down to her crotch. She shivered as you touched her clit, inhaling through her nostrils as her eyelids flickered. That wasn't the only means of pleasing the Rowdy one, as you brought your lips and tongue to the crevice formed in her armpit. You were in admiration of the tone built into her, and you wanted to make it known as you pecked and licked at the pit.

“Mmmm, that feels good...” Reiko moaned, raising her arm up so you could continue to show your affection. Your finger continued to massage her clit, hearing her moan louder as you pressed harder. “But don't forget I'm not the only one needing a little moral support...”

She led you into the bathroom, the bright lighting flickering to life all around you. She went to turn on the shower water, letting it take some time to build up the heat. In the meantime, Reiko squatted before you, dropping your pants so she could see your bulge. She licked her lips at the sight of your erection, which she had clearly missed after the month long muscle training she had been going through.

As you removed the clothes off your upper body, Reiko moved her lips over your shaft, pushing down the length for her needs to be satiated. She fondled your balls while she pushed down the rod, with you humming as her nostrils blew air down on your skin flute. You moaned as you stood in place, letting your wrestler girlfriend suck your dick until you were brought to a full erection. She couldn't take her lips off of you right away, however, as she was craving your cock so badly she couldn't help but pump her head against your crotch for the sake of her taste buds. She missed the flavor of your musky member, apparently.

While she bobbed against your boner, Reiko rubbed her fingers against her folds, pleasing herself while her fluids dripped onto the tiled floor. You enjoyed the purrs of pleasure that your dick muffled, but in due time you noticed that the water coming from inside the shower stall was beginning to steam. It had finally reached its heated point, and you were ready to step in, helping your girlfriend clean the sweat off her skin.

You helped Reiko into the shower, letting the heated water run over your bodies as you decided to return the favor to your muscular girlfriend. You rubbed your lips against her folds, sucking up the juices that had built up on her skin. She moaned in delight, massaging her breasts as she pushed her pelvis into your face. You took it as a hint to press your tongue inside of her, letting it swirl around the canal as you collected her nectar. The shower water running overhead may have made it harder to tell the difference between liquids, but you gathered it up nonetheless.

“Yeah, that's it...” purred Reiko, running her hands through your hair. She pets you as you continued to eat her out, slurping up the liquids that continued to trickle down her vaginal tunnel. She was getting aroused the further you went on, getting drenched by the shower water as it continued to rain down on you.

On the bright side, the sweat had finally been cleaned off of the wrestler's muscular physique.

After a while, Reiko helped you back up and even used her strength to pin you against the wall. She pushed her lips onto you, although that wasn't all there was to it. She pushed your member between her muscular thighs, letting it rub away at her cunt for a while. She moved her hips back and forth, hearing your pleasured groans echo into her mouth. You shivered, reaching for the wrestler's hips and helping to guide her rhythm. You enjoyed the tight squeeze that came from her physique, but it was far too slow, especially for how long it had been since you felt such enjoyment from your partner.

She rocked away harder, with the mixture of her fluids and the shower water working against your cock to make it easier to slide against. Her abs pushed into you repeatedly as a result, feeling the ridges against your body as you felt the pleasure coming your way.

Tables were turned again shortly, as you felt a need to shampoo Reiko after the fight. You used soap to rub into her skin, feeling the tone on her build as you worked on her back first. You then reached around to rub the suds into her torso, with clear reach for her breasts and abs. You pressed your lips into her neckline again, though this time you were able to stick your member between her thighs. This time you were in control, bucking at her ass and dry humping it while you rubbed the shaft against her folds. She moaned loudly, pampered by your touch and the pleasure that it gave you. She brought your hand down to her pussy once more, letting you massage that yet again. It was a clear hint that she was eager for more pleasure from you, ready to get more action beyond the simple foreplay.

You ignored that for a while longer, intentionally lifting her arm up so you could worship the muscle made around her armpit area once again. The musky scent that came after the fight was gone thanks to the soap you used on her, but it still felt good to lash at with your tongue.

It must have been a half hour since the both of you first stepped inside the shower, with your skin and Reiko's turning red after a long enough exposure. It was time to step out, and push past the foreplay and get on with the real action. Your wrestling girlfriend was the one to finally turn off the water, leading you out of the bathroom and onto the bed at last. She shoved you onto your back, taking a seat atop your lap as she spat downwards on your dick. She missed once or twice, but finally got her spit to splatter atop your shaft before she rubbed it in heavily against your member.

“You know, I wouldn't mind pinning down certain opponents like this,” Reiko teased, pushing her hips over your crown before going downwards, “would make the matches a little more interesting.” She then tensed up, her eyes rolling back as she felt your member pushing deep inside her snatch. For as much of a workout as she had gained in preparation for the match with Killer Khan, her canal was still sensitive to your girth, and nothing was going to change that. “Ah fuck...” Reiko said, leaning over your body.

She adjusted to your length fitting between her folds, with the tip of your rod finally pushing into her cervix. Her eyes rolled back from the sensation, as if her tunnel had tightened back up after that month of training. “Oh fuck...” whimpered Reiko. “I've missed that. I've missed that so much...” The wrestler exhaled, resting her hands on your chest as she slowly started to rock away at your member. It was a steady pace at first, as she worked to adjust herself to get used to the sensations swelling up against her vaginal tunnel.

Allowing her to control the pacing for the time, you laid underneath the Rumble Roses champion, letting her moan away atop your body as she felt the pleasure coming from inside her. You could feel the canal loosening up, making it easier for her to move around atop your lap. This made it easier for her to buck away at your dick, feeling it move around, going back and forth against her canal as it continued to work so hard to stretch her out.

“I've missed this...” Reiko confessed. “I've missed this so much. I've missed having your cock inside me, pleasuring me...making me feel good...” The wrestler moaned, flexing her chest for you as she continued to rock atop your body. You moaned underneath her, grabbing hold of her waist as you helped her to understand that she was going just a little hard on you.

That wasn't going to stop Reiko, as she had been cock hungry for the past month, and it showed as she rocked harder against your member. That was evidenced by her leaving your shaft for the moment, slipping her muff off of it, just so she could suck on it. The fluids she had left behind were especially sweet to her taste buds, as she had been so abstinent in her training that she wasn't even allowed to pleasure herself. It amused you, knowing that she was so horny that she was willing to taste herself off your shaft. She collected some of your precum as well, letting it slip onto her tongue before swallowing the mixture down her throat.

You were amazed as she got back on your dick, thinking about how after all of this neither of you had cum just yet. With the month long build up of sexual frustration that you went through, it was incredible that either of you were able to hold off and resist any urges to climax. Though you may have thought prematurely, as Reiko began to rock harder against your shaft, and shifted her body slightly around to work against you harder.

It was especially shocking when the wrestler raised your legs in the air in a manner similar to what you had done when you rode her as she was on her back. Reiko grinned as she dropped down atop you, rolling your legs up so that they were resting against her shoulders. You felt like one of her opponents as they were rolled up for a pinfall, but you knew that she wasn't looking to be a victor in this relationship; her urges to cum were just growing, and she was bound to burst.

Reiko leaned into you, her teeth clenched as she grinned at you. “That feels good, right?” Reiko laughed. “You enjoy being pinned under me? I bet you do, I bet you're loving this so much right now...I know I am...I'm getting close...so close...”

She was much closer than you wagered, as she slammed her hips into you hard, with the grip on your ankles tightening up. She growled as her head curled into her chest, with her fluids soon splattering out of her cunt, drenching your dick and the balls underneath. The sheets were stained as a result, but then you knew you were being brought along for the end of the ride as well.

Her canal clenched in on your shaft, causing it to feel much more closed in than before. The blood built up inside your erection, the veins pumping heavily as you felt your dick swell up. You were ready to cum, and you couldn't hold back any longer. You had waited a month for this moment and were ready to unload.

After Reiko had relaxed herself, she moaned in a high pitched voice as your seed dumped itself inside her canal, splashing against her cervix before filling up the tunnel. She sucked on her lower lip, eyes rolling back as she felt the jizz fill her up. You locked your legs around her as a result, tensing up after such an incredible sensation.

Both of you felt exhausted, with Reiko collapsing atop your body. She held you close, giving you another kiss after what felt like a long period of action. “Thank you...” she sighed.

“No problem...” you laughed, holding the wrestler close as you checked the time. As everything was on the east coast, you saw that you were back at the hotel for maybe fifteen minutes. Considering how much action you compacted into that much time, it was oddly impressive.

But you both passed out soon after that realization, Reiko especially. It had been a long night, and a good release. You could continue the action in the morning...

##

The next morning, you woke up rubbing the crud out of your eyes. You heard hums of delight, lifting your head up to see that Reiko was working away at your shaft. You grumbled as you woke back up, shifting about to see her work your shaft. “Good morning,” Reiko said, “I hope you got a good night's rest.”

“I hope so too...” you groaned, stretching your arms out as you sat up. “How about you? Feel any better?”

“A little sore...” Reiko admitted, “but I'll be fine. But I think I know what we can do to numb the pain.”

“A massage?”

Reiko giggled. “No, of course not,” she said, “another session of sex should be just fine.”

“You're sure you don't want to catch breakfast?” you asked, checking the time. “I think it closes soon...”

“No, we have time,” Reiko said, giving your crown a few pecks that caused you to moan. You sucked on your lip as the wrestler flicked her tongue away at the tip, gathering up any precum that came out of the urethral slit. “But you can have the control this time. I think I'm good for now.”

As she pulled away from your crotch, Reiko rolled over until she was on her hands and knees, with her well toned ass facing your direction. She gave her backside a good smack before shaking it back and forth, letting you see how thick her backside was. Your cock was hard thanks to a mixture of morning wood and pleasure from the wrestler, and you were ready to give it to her once again after proper rest.

You just weren't going to go for her pussy right now.

Kneeling behind Reiko, you pushed your tip against her asshole, hearing her groan in a way unusual for her. Perhaps it was due to the fact she had been through all sorts of pain and pleasure that anything involving anal was still new to her. She bit her lip, digging her fingers into the bed sheets as she anticipated the move, growling as you finally managed to puncture through her anus. “Ah fuck...” Reiko growled, her eyes rolling back as she clenched her teeth. “I didn't think you were going to fuck my ass...It feels so good inside me right now...”

Much like Reiko's pussy, it had been a while, if not longer, since you were able to pound her ass, with your thickness pushing the rectal tunnel outwards to fit it inside of her. It was a tight squeeze within the Rowdy wrestler, but you adjusted to it in due time, thanks partly to the saliva that she left behind after dealing with your morning wood.

Once your length was fitted inside her ass, you reared back before pumping against her backside, squeezing your hands into her hips as you pulled her back into your waist. Your balls slapped hard into Reiko's pussy, hearing her gasp from the additional sense of pleasure you brought to her. It felt good, but you knew you could still do more with your battling belle.

Reaching around for her chest, you pulled Reiko back so that she was kneeling upright, with her toned back pushing against your chest. You swore you felt the vertebrae pushing against her skin, with the bumps of her spin going against you. It was weird, yet expected thanks to how well built she had become over time.

After some time, you leaned under her arm as she lifted it up, then wrapped it around your shoulder. Licking away at her armpit, you were able to get an aftertaste of the soap you used on her the previous evening. She hummed away as you tickled at her skin, even as your hips thrusted into her ass.

Reiko began to show her strength off once more, pushing her backside into you. The power she had just in that rear alone caused you to pause, as she moved so fast that you could barely respond to her motions. It was especially egregious to try and fight back when she swung her hips from side to side, even as your cock was still snug inside her rectal cavity.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Reiko laughed, watching you shake in place, trying to hold her waist so that she could remain still. "You've had over a month to wait for this, don't try to let go so quickly!"

"It's been too long," you reasoned, "I just can't resist it any longer…"

You heaved as you tried to restrain yourself, your cock throbbing hard in her ass. It was getting harder to resist a climax inside your wrestling girlfriend, with your crown swelling up within her rectal cavity. Try as you might, you couldn't fail to envision the explosion inside her anus, wanting to let loose with your cum. And the more she teased you with her overpowering swings back and forth, you couldn't help but prepare to shoot your load out.

Before you could even let loose, however, Reiko surprised you even more by popping your cock from her ass and pivoting around to face you.

Ready to shoot it out, Reiko was there with her tongue out, ready to catch your semen as it blasted towards her mouth. It managed to land between her lips, though with a few shakes of your body you managed to miss in a few spots. You tensed up after the climax, looking at your wrestling girlfriend as she licked your cream off her lips.

Exhausted from such a heavy release, you were ready to lay back down. However, Tekio tackled you down, a smirk on her lips as she looked at you. "Done already?"

"Yeah…"

"Well don't forget about me!" Reiko sat atop you, inching herself to your face until her crotch was right over your mouth. She still needed to get off, and you were about to provide her with that orgasm one way or another.

Much like before, Reiko began to rock away at your face, pushing her folds down to your mouth while her clit hit against your nostrils. She was growing more aroused as she rode against you, and you could taste the fluids escaping the folds already. It was hard for you to resist sticking your tongue out, flicking away at her muff once more like the previous evening. The wrestler moaned, fondling her breasts while you ate out of her snatch.

"Come on, work that tongue," Reiko panted, leaning towards the bee's headboard, "I want to make sure I'm gushing into your face!"

That was inevitable, especially when you considered last night's events. You had no idea if it was going cold turkey with sex for a month or the new build she possessed after that time, but you could only imagine how it would feel when you took it all head on. Before this her orgasms were quite tame, but as last time showed, the wrestler was capable of so much more.

Reiko began to grind harder over your face, the folds practically grating over your lips and tongue. Her breathing grew louder as well, as if the attention you gave, as well as the anal reaming brought her to the edge. She was beyond the point of aroused, using your mouth to wet her tunnel. As the wrestler slid harder, you felt more fluids pooling up on your lips, though it wasn't the climax you anticipated just yet.

"Cumming!" Reiko hissed, resting her scalp against the headboard. "I'm cumming! This is going to feel…sooo…good! Hnnnnngh!"

Quivering over you, Reiko clenched her teeth and shut her eyes, pushing out the hard orgasm you had been anticipating. You closed your eyes as you were drenched in her vaginal liquids, which spritz through the folds and against your mouth. You held it open for a short while and swallowed it down, but after a few seconds, you felt you were about to drown in her sex. The wrestler started pushing her clit in, rubbing the nub hard as she continued to growl.

The fact she was still streaming her lubricant out of her snatch was something else, though you wondered if a lot of that had to do with the added friction she was placing on herself. The juices showered your face, making a mess of the bed as well. It wasn't going to matter, as you two would be out of the hotel within a few hours.

Sliding off your face, Reiko laid next to you for a quick snuggle. As she pecked your cheek to thank you, she asked in a purr, "Hey, when's our flight again?"

"…I think we have to check in within the next hour? Or two…"

Reiko grinned. "Wanna try to push it to the last second?"

"Let’s not," you sighed, "though we should shower again. Even if this technically counts as one…"


End file.
